El collar mágico de las Diosas
by PrincesaSteroLove
Summary: Tres hermanas: Megan,Samantha y Sunny y un collar mágico que las transportara a un mundo totalmente mágico. Contiene versiones de las historias en Version Total Drama.
1. Un libro y un secreto por decubrir

-Megan, despierta que van a llegar tarde a la escuela-.

Al escuchar los gritos de su hermano mayor, Stan. Que venían desde la planta baja. La morena, que dormía plácidamente en su cama, comenzó, lentamente a abrir sus ojos azules. Saco una mano por debajo de las sábanas y tomo el reloj que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita de luz, al tomarlo, descubrió que solo restaba una hora para llegar a tiempo a clase.

En su desesperación, tomo dos almohadas y las arrojo a sus dos hermanas que todavía dormían.

-despierten, Sunny y Samantha, sino quieren llegar tarde a clase… otra vez-.

Para ser honestos, sus vidas no eran nada fáciles.

Megan, con 15 años, era la líder del equipo de karate de la escuela, tenía el mejor promedio en todas las materias. Era alta, su pelo era negro y lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules. Que la convertían en una de las chicas más deseadas de la escuela. Pero, su tan apretada agenda, no le permitía aceptar ninguna de las citas de sus admiradores.

Compartía habitación con sus hermanas Sunny y Samantha.

Sunny, tenía tan solo 5 años, de piel blanca, su pelo era de color marrón, el cual siempre lo llevaba atado con una cola de caballo. Su piel blanca, era resalta por unos grandes ojos negros. Pero, a diferencia de su hermana, ella era muy traviesa y siempre se metía en líos.

Y por último, estaba Samantha o mejor conocida como Sam .Era la más pequeña de los hermanos Delacroix. Tenía 4 años, su piel era morena y sobre su nariz tenía que seis pecas que juntas formaban una flor, sus ojos eran de color de color obsidiana y su cabello era negro y siempre lo llevaba recogido con dos colitas a los costados de su cabeza.

Sus padres eran agentes de la CIA y siempre estaban de viajando por el mundo. Por eso, las niñas estaban al cuidado de sus 4 hermanos: Stan, el mayor, con 20 años y sus dos gemelos: Dustin y Alex. También, estaba Max. Pero, este era un punk. Su pelo marrón estaba coronado por una cresta verde. Tiene 17 años y lidera una banda de rock llamada "Los rompe reglas" y casi siempre está detenido en la comisaria y sus hermanos tienen que pagar sus fianzas. Según, su madre, habría heredado esas conductas de su padre.

* * *

><p>Las 3 hermanas bajaron corriendo por las escaleras y se sentaron a desayunar.<p>

Mientras, desayunaban, la prometida de Stan, Dakota, apareció de una de las habitaciones, para huéspedes.

Tenía 20 años y era estudiante de abogacía, en la universidad de Harvard. Tenía la piel blanca, era alta, sus ojos eran verdes y su pelo, de color marrón, era corto y ondulado.

Las tres hermanas, la saludaron, mientras comían su pan tostado con mermelada

-Hola Dakota-.

Y ella, respondió

-hola, chicas-.

Por detrás, apareció Stan y la abrazo y le dijo

-hola, mi amor-.

Y ella, respondió

-hola, bebé-.

Pero, todo este ambiente de amor y tranquilidad fue interrumpido por la llegada de Dustin, el cual tenía el cabello negro al igual que Stan, trayendo a Max, totalmente borracho y con varios golpes, esparcidos por todo su cuerpo y algunos ya se estaban hinchándose.

Stan corrió hasta ellos y con un tono de preocupación en su voz, le dijo

-Max, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche y qué diablos te pasó?-.

Y él molesto le contesto

-déjame en paz y no me sermones que no eres mi padre. No me importa si estas a cargo. Solo hazme un favor y no te metas en mi vida-.

Luego, lo empujo y subió a su habitación.

Stan, desde abajo de la escalera, le grito

-vuelve aquí, todavía no he terminado contigo-.

Max, entreabrió la puerta y le grito

-vete al infierno, Stan-.

Para así, cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Un incomodo silencio, inundo toda la casa hasta que Megan dijo

-mejor nos vamos a la escuela-.

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas y partieron rumbo al colegio, él cual solo estaba a unas pocas cuadras de allí.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al edificio, y luego de dejar a sus hermanas en sus respectivas salas de pre- escolar. Megan, fue a su casillero para encontrarse con sus admiradores que la esperaban. Mientras, tomaba sus libros, sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases.<p>

Mientras, cerraba su casillero y colocaba la contraseña de seguridad, les dijo

-chicos, en serio, les agradezco su atención y me encantaría quedarme a charlar con ustedes pero llego tarde a la clase de literatura. Así, que adiós-.

Corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón 154.

Al entrar, totalmente agitada, el profesor le dijo

-que alegría que nos acompañe señorita Delacroix, por favor tome asiento-.

Al sentarse, el profesor comenzó a hablar

-hoy clase estudiaremos las nuevas corrientes literarias-.

A diferencia, de otros días, la clase paso muy lenta para Megan. Solo cada tanto, miraba el pizarrón, para anotar algo en su libreta. Pero, sin prestarle demasiada atención, otros pensamientos ocupaban su mente.

La clase estaba por terminar, pero el profesor dio un último anuncio a la clase

-clase, quiero que para mañana cada uno de ustedes traiga una obra literaria que los inspire. Recuerden tiene que ser algo que les despierte algún sentimiento, en lo profundo de su alma-.

Megan, solo rodo los ojos de fastidio, simplemente no le agradaba esa tarea.

* * *

><p>El resto de las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Luego, de almuerzo, Megan fue a buscar a sus hermanas a sus respectivas clases. Para enterarse, de que Sunny le había tirado un bote de pintura roja en la cabeza a una de sus compañeras, porque ella se había burlado de su peinado.<p>

Mientras, hablaba con la maestra de Samantha, su celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Stan que decía que las pasaría a buscar, para llevarlas al aeropuerto, ya que sus padres volvían de su viaje.

Esa noticia, la puso muy feliz, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a sus padres. Y realmente, los echaba mucho de menos.

Mientras, se dirigían a la biblioteca de la escuela, para buscar un libro para su tarea, sus hermanas cantaban

-papá y mamá vuelven-.

Pero, al ver que su hermana no se dirigía a la salida, empezaron a llorar

-queremos ir a ver a mamá y a papá-.

Y ella, molesta, les dijo

-yo también quiero verlos pero necesito un libro, para una inútil tarea. Así, que entraremos, tomare un libro y nos iremos. ¿Entendido?-.

Y Sunny y Samantha, respondieron

-siiii-.

Mientras, entraban saltando a la biblioteca.

Pero, lo que ellas tres no sabían era que algo muy especial las esperaba allí adentro…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, todos los personajes me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.<strong>_** Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews…**_

_**Y **_**perdón por haber tenido tan abandonada la cuenta, prometo publicar más seguido. Y recuerden que esta historia, es mi primer fic. Sin hacer referencia a los personajes de otras series.**

**Se despide. PrincesaStereoLove**


	2. El collar de las Diosas

Seguida por sus hermanas, Megan fue hasta el escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Al acercarse, pudo darse cuenta, que era una mujer mayor y que en sus manos sostenía un libro, del cual no apartaba la vista.

La morena se acerco al escritorio de madera y al ver que ella no notaba su presencia. Con su mano derecha, dio pequeños golpes sobre la mesa y así llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria. La cual, al escuchar el sonido bajo su libro para encontrarse con un par de ojos que la miraban muy impaciente.

-Hola señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-.

-hola, si quisiera saber donde se encuentra la sección de novelas, por favor-.

La mujer, abrió un pequeño cajón que tenía a su izquierda y saco de ahí unas tarjetas, que tenia prolijamente ordenadas. Luego, comenzó a revisar una por una. Después de unos minutos, hallo lo que buscaba.

-Según este fichero, la sección que buscas esta al fondo a la derecha. Pero, ten cuidado hace un tiempo que nadie va a esa sección-.

Ella totalmente relajada, le respondió

-Ahh, no se preocupe. Solo buscare un libro y me iré-.

La mujer abrió la boca para seguir hablando. Pero, ella ya se había perdido de vista junto con sus hermanas entre las estanterías de madera, algunas de ellas tenían una fina capa de polvo y tela de araña.

* * *

><p>Un gran silencio reinaba en ese lugar, solo se escuchaba el sonido que hacían sus pies al caminar.<p>

Cada vez se adentraban más y más en aquel lugar. Hasta, que luego de unos minutos, llegaron a su objetivo.

-Creo que la señora Milden está un poco loca. Ahora, escuchen Sunny y Sam, tomare un libro y nos iremos. Así, que no toquen nada-.

Mientras, Megan revisaba los anaqueles buscando un libro para su tarea. Sunny, noto que de un clavo oxidado pendía un collar que tenía una cadena de color gris adornada por pequeñas mariposas e incrustaciones de piedras azuladas. Estaba finalizado por una gran mariposa y en sus alas tenía grandes gemas azules. Debajo de ella había otra menor y una pequeña gema aguamarina completaba el conjunto.

Sunny atraída por su brillo, se paro en puntas de pies y lo tomo entre sus manos, las cuales brillaban con un resplandor celeste profundo.

Megan, al ver el objeto misterioso que tenía su hermana entre sus pequeñas manos, alarmada le grito

-suelta eso, en este instante-.

Sunny, al escuchar los gritos de su hermana, lo lanzo al aire. Pero, sorprendentemente el collar no cayó al suelo sino que quedo suspendido en el aire.

Sunny y Samantha, asustadas, corrieron a abrazar a su hermana. Y las tres miraban con terror como el collar se trasladaba y se colocaba en frente de sus ojos.

Entonces, Megan les surruro

-recuérdenme no volverlas a traer conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Y ellas contestaron al unísono

-de acuerdo-.

El collar retrocedió, unos centímetros y se apoyo contra una pared totalmente vacía, para luego expulsar una fuerte luz azul, que inundo todo el lugar. Sorpresivamente, la señorita Milden no se dio cuenta de nada.

Las niñas, cegadas por esa misteriosa luz, no notaron que donde antes estaba el collar ahora en su lugar se había abierto un portal, que posiblemente conducía a otra dimensión.

Las hermanas miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie mas había visto lo sucedido.

Sunny dirigiéndose a su hermana Megan, le dijo

-y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?-.

Mirando hacia el portal y con voz temblorosa, le dijo

-nos iremos de aquí, seguiremos con nuestras vidas y haremos de cuenta de que esto nunca pasó-.

Después, de decir esto, una mariposa azul se poso en el centro del vórtice.

-mariposa- grito Sam y corrió hasta el portal.

-Sam, noooo-gritaron sus hermanas.

Sus hermanas, sin poder detenerla, corrieron tras ella. Al atravesarlo, este se cerró herméticamente, dejando a las tres hermanas en su interior.

* * *

><p>No podían describir con palabras lo que sus ojos veían. El lugar parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. El cielo era celeste profundo y se veía poblado por aves que cantaban alegremente. Las praderas eran verdes y perdían en la lejanía. Por ellas corrían ardillas, conejos y pequeños ciervos. Había campos de flores de las más variadas especies y colores. Las hojas de los arboles, brillaban con la luz del sol.<p>

Estaban tan maravilladas por el lugar en que se encontraban, que fueron sorprendidas por una voz, que provenía de atrás de ellas

-¿Qué les parece su reino, princesas?-.

Al darse vuelta, las chicas pudieron ver que la mariposa, que antes estaba en el collar, ahora era real y hablaba.

Las niñas se miraron entre si y comenzaron a correr. Mientras, que eran perseguidas por la mariposa que les pedían que se detuvieran y se calmaran.

Luego, de unos minutos de persecución, las 3 hermanas se tropezaron con un tronco de árbol caído que se encontraba a su paso.

La mariposa se poso en una piedra y quedando a la vista de ellas, les dijo

-sé que esto es extraño para ustedes y que sienten miedo y confusión. Pero, por favor permítanme explicarles. No les hare daño, vengan síganme-.

Ellas, al ver que no tenían otra opción, se levantaron y siguieron a la mariposa hasta un estanque y se sentaron en la orilla.

Megan, fue la primera en hablar

-ahora, explícanos quien eres tú y porque nos trajiste aquí-.

Entonces, la mariposa comenzó a explicar

-yo soy azulen y soy su guardián. Porque ustedes son las diosas de este lugar. Son reencarnaciones de antiguas diosas de la antigüedad. Sus nombres reales son: Megália, diosa de la sabiduría y la belleza; Sun, diosa de la música y el arte; y Samirthi, diosa del amor y la naturaleza. Y las tres juntas, tienen el poder de ver la vida de la personas en cualquier parte de la historia…-.

Pero, Megan la interrumpió

-espera, mis padres… saben de todo esto-.

Y ella le respondió

-solo tu madre. Conocida aquí como Cornelia, diosa del control y la integridad. Por eso, ustedes son semi-diosas. Diosas por su madre y humanas por su padre. Sino me creen, sumerjan una de sus manos en este lago y verán de lo que son capaces. Confíen en mi, solo háganlo-.

Luego, de unos minutos, de reflexionarlo, Megan, Sam y Sunny hundieron una de sus manos en el agua cristalina. El agua, sorprendentemente, quedo totalmente quieta casi como si se hubiera congelado. Y comenzaron a ver, en ella, una imagen que poco a poco se iba aclarando y una voz, desde lo profundo del lago, comenzó a narrar lo que allí se veía reflejado

-_Dafne era una ninfa, hija del dios-río Ladón. Su belleza era extraordinaria. Vivía retirada junto a su padre en un sitio sereno y encantador. Apolo, el bello dios del Sol, la vio un día y se enamoro. Apolo era famoso por sus mucho romances. Pero Dafne era distinta a las otras diosas. No parecía deslumbrarse ante su presencia. Apolo fracasaba una y otra vez en sus anhelos de conquistarla, pero continuaba con su asedio. Dafne para logar que Apolo se alejara, pidió ayuda a su padre. Ladón, entonces, haciendo gala de sus poderes, convirtió a Dafne en un hermoso árbol, un laurel. Apolo quedo apesadumbrado y sorprendido. Pero el candor de la ninfa le produjo viva impresión y no se vengó como lu hubiera hecho otro dios. Al contrario, sintió nacer en él sentimientos desconocidos: un profundo respeto y admiración sin límites. Se acerco al laurel y, como si hubiera tratado un rizo de su amada, corto una pequeña rama. La curvo con sus manos y se la coloco rodeando su cabeza. Desde entonces la corona de laurel fue el premio que merecieron los elegidos de la gloria: poetas, músicos, atletas, héroes… y también es el símbolo con el que siempre se representa a Apolo. Él lo eligió como homenaje a Dafne, su amada incanzable-._

Cuando no es escucho más la voz, las niñas sacaron sus manos del agua y Megan dijo

-esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en mi vida. Cuando vuelva a casa tendré una larga charla con mi madre-.

Ella haciendo memoria en sus palabras, grito

-oh no, tenemos que volver. ¿Cómo lo haremos si el portal se cerró?-.

A su vez, Sunny y Samantha comenzaron a llorar.

La mariposa, les dijo

-tranquilícense, solo cierren los ojos y volverán a estar en su universo-.

Las niñas no dudaron e hicieron lo que ella les indico.

Mientras, hacían esto, la mariposa en un surruro, les dijo

-cada vez que quieran volver aquí, solo cierren los ojos y tomen el collar entre sus manos y yo las transportare-.

Al terminar sus palabras, las tres hermanas aparecieron frente a un baldío, muy cercano a su escuela. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, era que Megan traía en su cuello el collar.

Ellas estaban totalmente confundidas por todo lo que había pasado. Pero, su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por su hermano Stan, que desde el auto les gritaba

-vamos chicas, que no tengo todo el día para esperarlas-.

Ellas se miraron con confusión. Para, luego correr hacia el auto y partir rumbo al aeropuerto a buscar a sus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, todos los personajes me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.<strong>** Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews…**

**A continuación, les dejo la versión de la historia en Versión Total Drama:**

**-Courtney era una ninfa, hija del dios-río Alejandro. Su belleza era extraordinaria. Vivía retirada junto a su padre en un sitio sereno y encantador. Duncan, el bello dios del Sol, la vio un día y se enamoro. Duncan era famoso por sus mucho romances. Pero, Courtney era distinta a las otras diosas. No parecía deslumbrarse ante su presencia. Duncan fracasaba una y otra vez en sus anhelos de conquistarla, pero continuaba con su asedio. Courtney para logar que Duncan se alejara, pidió ayuda a su padre. Alejandro, entonces, haciendo gala de sus poderes, convirtió a Courtney en un hermoso árbol, un laurel. Duncan quedo apesadumbrado y sorprendido. Pero el candor de la ninfa le produjo viva impresión y no se vengó como lu hubiera hecho otro dios. Al contrario, sintió nacer en él sentimientos desconocidos: un profundo respeto y admiración sin límites. Se acerco al laurel y, como si hubiera tratado un rizo de su amada, corto una pequeña rama. La curvo con sus manos y se la coloco rodeando su cabeza. Desde entonces la corona de laurel fue el premio que merecieron los elegidos de la gloria: poetas, músicos, atletas, héroes… y también es el símbolo con el que siempre se representa a Duncan. Él lo eligió como homenaje a Courtney, su amada incanzable-.**

**Courtney, Duncan y Alejandro (c) Fresh TV.**

**Se despide. PrincesaStereoLove**


	3. Mamá y Papa llegaron!

EL COLLAR DE LAS DIOSAS-CAPITULO 3

Mientras, el auto se movía tranquilamente sobre el pavimento; en su interior tres hermanas estaban muy felices debido a que muy pronto volverían a ver a sus padres. Pero, a pesar de tanta alegría, una parte de ellas no ignoraba el giro que habían dado sus vidas hace unos instantes en aquella misteriosa biblioteca.

Megan pasaba distraídamente las yemas de sus dedos por la superficie de collar, casi como un movimiento involuntario. Pero, al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada perdida de su hermano, Stan; casi parecía como que algo le estaba preocupando

-¿Stan, te encuentras bien?-.

Por su parte, a él lo tomo por sorpresa que su hermana hiciera esa pregunta, estaba casi seguro que ella no notaria su cambio de ánimo. Sin quitar los ojos del volante, le dijo

-sí, ¿porque lo preguntas?-.

Ella, sin vacilar, le contesto

-te noto extraño; como si algo te estuviera preocupando-.

En ese instante, su novia, que se encontraba en el asiento de co- piloto se unió a la conversación

-mi amor, no sería mejor que le cuentes a tu hermana lo que sucedió mientras estaba en la escuela-.

-No quiero que se preocupe-.

Megan, la cual escuchaba atentamente la conversación, preocupada, le dijo a su hermano

-por favor, Stan, dime lo que pasó-.

Él, no pudo resistirse ante las suplicas de su hermana y decidió contarle lo sucedido…

**Flashback (Pov de Stan)**

Luego, que ustedes partieron hacia la escuela; intente razonar con Max. Pero, no hubo forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, hay veces que realmente no entiendo que es lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando hace esas tonterías.

Resignado, a que no iba a tener respuesta por parte de él, baje las escaleras y fui a contestar el teléfono.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando al responder descubrí que él que estaba llamando era papá, que llamaba para avisar que venía con mamá de regreso hacia Ontario.

Me confeso que ellos nos echaban mucho de menos y se sentían culpables de tan prolongada ausencia en nuestras vidas.

Papá estaba por cortar la comunicación; cuando, sin previo aviso, Max abrió la puerta de su cuarto y comenzó a gritarme insultos. Él, sorprendido por las actidudes de nuestro hermano, me pregunto que sucedía y yo no supe que contestarle. Me dijo que le diera el teléfono a Max. Él lo tomo y se encerró en su habitación.

Después, de unos minutos, abrió la puerta. Pero, papá ya había cortado la comunicación; cerró nuevamente la puerta y no me dijo lo que habían estado charlando.

**Fin del flashback**

Megan, no sabía que pensar ni que decir, estaba tan aturdida con la situación que solo decidió quedarse en silencio hasta que llegaran al aeropuerto.

Después, de transitar por la agitada autopista, llegaron finalmente a su destino. Stan, estaciono el auto a pocos metros de la entrada principal y habiendo todos bajado, se dirigieron rápidamente a la zona de descenso de pasajeros.

El lugar se hallaba completamente lleno de personas, que se dirigían en diferentes direcciones; cada una de ellas se concentraba solamente en sus pensamientos, ignorando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, algunas corrían con sus valijas llenas hacia sus vuelos mientras que otras esperaban pacientemente su turno.

Esta situación, no pasó desapercibida por las niñas, ya que estaban maravilladas ante el espectáculo que pasaba por sus ojos.

Esos mismos ojos, que momentos antes brillaban de asombro, ahora se habían empañado de pequeñas lágrimas al ver que dos figuras se acercaban.

Después, de tanto tiempo, ellas volvían a ver a sus padres. Ella de piel morena, de ojos negros, con su cabello de color castaño claro que caía hasta su cintura. Llevaba puesto una blusa blanca, unos pantalones negros y en sus pies lucia unos hermosos zapatos negros.

En cambio, su marido de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro. Traía una camisa blanca, un saco negro, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros. Y al igual que su esposa llevaba consigo unos anteojos negros.

Al ver a sus hijos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrieron a su encuentro.


End file.
